Wireless communication has become prevalent throughout society creating the need for faster and more reliable wireless communication techniques. Although not limited in this respect, several techniques may be adopted in wireless standards such as the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n, 802.16e, and 802.15.3a standards. In an attempt to improve the reliability of these communication techniques, they may employ forward error correction capabilities such as quasi-cyclic low-density parity-check (QC-LDPC) codes which have been proposed as a strong forward error correction (FEC) candidate with low complexity and high performance. However, there are shortcomings to these FEC techniques when variable code rates and sizes are used.
Thus, a strong need exists for an apparatus and method capable of improved wireless communication with improved FEC that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.